contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Long Hand Guy
is a boss in Contra: Hard Corps. __TOC__ Location Long Hand Guy is the boss of the Jungle stage. It appears in all scenarios, regardless of the decisions taken by the player in the previous stages. Deadeye Joe can actually be seen piloting this machine if the player selected "Rescue the research center" at the end of the first level. Description Long Hand Guy is a bipedal, oval-shaped mecha that has spinning blades at the end of its limbs, allowing them to attach and gain traction on any surface, effectively allowing the boss to walk on either the floor, walls, or the ceiling. The control deck is located inside the pod, allowing a person to climb inside and control it manually. This vessel also features a red core on one end, from which the boss unleashes most of its attacks throughout the course of the battle. This boss fight is the lengthiest in the game due to its several mandatory chasing and fighting sequences. The encounter consists of three main phases: ;First phase After its introduction, the mecha will cling both limbs on the ceiling and start advancing toward the player. After a short chase, it will make a stop and cling one of its limbs on the floor, at which point it will become vulnerable. The vessel will start to spin with each shot taken and after a brief moment it will start shooting rapid rounds from the red core, potentially making it spray shots all over the room if it is still spinning. This makes this phase of the fight more a test of patience and strategy than anything, as the player is required to choose well the moment when to shoot and when to stop, and also ration the amount of rounds they fire in order to prevent the core from aiming at their position when it starts firing. ;Second phase Once it has sustained enough damage, the machine will suffer an explosion and lose one of its limbs, using the remaining one as a long arm to drag itself toward the player for another chasing section, this time along an upward ramp. Once at the top, the pod will retract its arm back in, pull out an helicopter rotor from its top and take flight. The pursuit then changes into an ascension sequence inside a vertical shaft. The machine will start hovering around, with the spinning blades frequently making contact with the walls. Shooting the vessel at this moment will push it away and make it ricochet all over the shaft, making the situation more dangerous overall, so it is advised to hold fire while in this section and focus more on evading the boss in case it gets too close. Once at the top of the shaft, the pod will take out its arm again, cling it onto the ceiling and start swinging while it advances toward the left. Just make sure to hold onto the ceiling when reaching the top of the shaft and stay at the far right (it's not necessary to advance, as the player will be carried automatically by the screen's border). Soon enough, the pursuit will take another break, this time at a ramp from which the pod will roll down toward the right (care must be taken even if hanging from the ceiling, as the pod will bounce high up when it reaches the bottom). The boss becomes vulnerable once again at this point. Once at the bottom of the ramp, the pod will fire a long laser beam in the direction the core ended up pointing at after rolling down; the ray will then start ricocheting each time it hits a surface, potentially allowing it to cover the whole room. Keep hanging from the ceiling as much as possible and concentrate on unleashing the most powerful firepower available while dodging the laser until the boss suffers another explosion. ;Third phase The pod will roll rapidly to the left, take out its arm once more and start crawling away from the player while this gives chase for a change. If Deadeye Joe is piloting the vehicle, additional homing missiles will be fired at our hero(es) while it is crawling. It will then hover up a small vertical shaft and start advancing to the right while swinging like it did previously. It will then drop to the floor and use spinning blades (like those from its limbs) to gain traction and move toward the right while it starts firing homing missiles at the player. Destroy them by using a weapon that covers a wide range or which has homing capabilities. The boss will briefly exit the screen and return looking similar to its initial form, with one limb clinging to the floor and the other to the ceiling, and position itself at the center of the screen. The limbs will now act as a manner of elastic bands, with the pod being pushed back as it takes damage. Just keep firing and don't let go, lest it springs forward and hits the player. Soon enough, the vessel will start spinning in a counterclockwise direction while the core starts shooting three multicolored streams of energy which cover a considerable area. It is advised to hold fire at this moment, let it end this cycle and then resume the fight. Once it has sustained enough damage, the machine will finally be destroyed, ending this lengthy boss fight. If Deadeye Joe was piloting it, he will be briefly seen escaping via his jet pack as the vehicle explodes. See also *Deadeye Joe *Tether Bot *Tri-Transforming Wall Walker Category:Mechas Category:Hard Corps bosses